Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Story/The Disturbance Dies
The Disturbance Dies is the ninth chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Plot Due to Peashy recovering her memories and the Seven Sages being reduced to only two members, the organization disbands. Croire appears shortly after this, and Rei tells her she's going to go an apologize to the CPUs after realizing everything she did was wrong. The party returns to the Planeptune Basilicom with Peashy and Histoire welcomes her back. The group decides to take a break and relax, discussing what will happen next. With the Seven Sages gone and Eden no longer a threat due to Peashy being back with then, they no longer have anything of major importance to do. Neptune and the others decide to head out to do some work, inviting Peashy to come with them. Meanwhile, Rei is lost in the forest on her way to apologize to the CPUs. Croire gives her back the dark power than had been given to the other Rei. She completely changes and decides retracts her previous intention of apologizing, making a clone of Purple Heart to send to them so that they will come to her instead. The Purple Heart clone arrives to the Planeptune Basilicom when everyone is there and begins to stir up trouble. They quickly defeat her and begin to ponder on where the clone came from. Neptune deduces that Rei Ryghts is possibly behind it, due to the one of her world possibly being the reason she was sent in to the Ultra Dimension in the first place. They decide to ask the former members of the Seven Sages for information regarding Rei. They gather the former Seven Sages in the Lastation Basilicom and ask them if Rei has any powers that she would use for evil. Each of them respond negatively. However, Anonydeath contacts them and informs them that Neptune's gut feeling is actually accurate. He states that Rei is using him as CPU bait to lure them to her. Noire refuses to go until she hears that he's surrounded by clones of her which acts as her incentive. Upon making there way to the location where Rei is, they encounter a fake White Heart, Green Heart, and Yellow Heart. Once the defeat them and make their way further into the dungeon they find Anonydeath surrounded by four Black Hearts. When they are dealt with, Anonydeath thanks them and warns the CPUs that Rei in her current state is possibly just as strong as them before leaving. The party finally reaches Rei and are greeted by her psychotic rambling. They all transform, ready to deal with her only for Rei to transform as well and reveal her goddess form. When they defeat her she immediately reverts back to her human form and faints. They are surprised to see that she was able to transform just like them. The party decides to take her back with them for an interrogation. New Characters none New Quests New Colosseum Battles none Side Events Available Key Items Acquired none CGs Viewed none Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory chapters